


墙中隙（The Breach in the Walls）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: Lost Voices [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 他最后面对她时，究竟在想什么？





	墙中隙（The Breach in the Walls）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breach in the Walls, The](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852971) by [Ecthelion (Stoner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion). 



> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Maeglin，Idril
> 
> 【首发日期】2004年5月

“你好啊，我的姐姐。”这样的优雅和高傲……你还能维持多久呢？

你刚刚问我为何来此？——这可实在不像你会提出的问题，我以睿智闻名的姐姐；因为你分明看到了答案，你分明是知道的。

“告诉我你的秘道在哪里。告诉我最后关头你还紧抓不放的一线希望是什么。”而我会将之彻底摧毁，毫不迟疑。

“这么说是你背叛了我们。”

“要避免回答一个不受欢迎的问题，这真是个绝妙的尝试，我一如既往睿智的姐姐。但是我能不能指望你表现得有所不同，一旦你看到你的儿子已经落入我的掌握？”

你曾蔑视我，避开我，拒绝我。你可想过有一天我会站在你面前，居高临下、充满权威，你儿子的命运完全取决于我？

“Maeglin，你疯了！”

“疯了？也许。可是我难道没有看见泪水正在盈满你的双眼？你难道不是正在失去那种目空一切的镇定？事实上，你很快就会失去包括理智在内的一切。”

多么讽刺。你，王的女儿，Gondolin的Anar，Noldor的公主，只能在我脚边无助地哭泣。

现在哀求吧；求我饶了你的性命，求我饶了你的儿子。你可见到这座美丽的城市正在熊熊燃烧？你可听到城墙正在坍塌崩溃？黑暗已经降临，这是我的胜利。

“叛徒，你将永受诅咒！”

“啊……我不该低估了你，我的姐姐。你说得对，我就是叛徒，我就是受诅咒的。但你可曾看看你自己？你比起我难道有什么优越？你难道不是Noldor的一员，你难道不也是受诅咒的？”

当然，我不否认你和我终究有着区别。你从来没被你的生父诅咒过，因为你是在珍爱呵护中出生、成长的孩子，是备受疼爱的女儿。你从来不了解约束是何物，因此你把自由视作理所当然之事。然而你是否懂得桎梏的含义？你能否想象一团火焰在黑暗中燃烧、窒息，无处可逃，无从发泄？

“但你又如何看待你自己，Maeglin？你摆出不属于Noldor的姿态，却留在Noldor的城市？”

“对此，我睿智的姐姐，恐怕我不能给你一个满意的答案；因为你永远也不可能真正理解。”

你从来不曾居住在浓密林木覆盖的山谷中。你从来不曾渴望阳光的温暖。Nan Elmoth：一段泯于黑暗的记忆，一处埋葬一颗热切如火、永不安分的心的墓地。我知道在囚禁我的黑暗之外有着一个充满欢乐和奇迹的世界。我知道有一座壮美的白城坐落在群山环抱之中。我母亲出身高贵的Fingolfin家族，是至高王的后裔，隐匿国度之王的妹妹，Noldor的白公主。我生来就是一位王子，那是我的正当权利。

我属于Noldor。血缘只有一半，灵魂却是全部。

我渴望过荣耀。我不能让我的一生就此虚度，潜藏在密林中、漫步在微光里，瞪视着永恒的阴影和灰暗的天空，所见只有黯淡的满天星辰。我难道不是王族的后裔？我难道不该拥有不同寻常的命运？

然后我的机会来了。

我抓住了机会，也付出了代价。

“现在你看见了吗？红色和橙色的火舌在升腾起舞，黑色的剪影在白墙上扭曲挣扎。该是屈服的时候了——当然，是你对我。告诉我你的秘道在哪里。要么你吐露实情，要么你儿子去死。”

“……你怎能允许自己堕落得这么深？”

“‘允许’，我的姐姐，真是有趣的词语——好似我有过选择。但你可了解选择的含义？你是否成功选择过？”

想想吧。你想要某种改变。你几乎做到了。然后一切都突然间化为混乱漩涡，脱离了控制。为了保护你，你母亲被你父亲掷出的淬毒短枪所伤，随后因此而死；你父亲被你母亲的兄长、也就是你的舅舅宣判处死，而他也是你刚刚发誓效忠的王者。然后就是那个诅咒。

那就是我的代价。我为我的自由和火焰付出的代价。

可是你，我的姐姐，当你第一次出现在我的视野中，便轻易把我以如此代价换来的一切破坏殆尽。

是你造成了我的堕落。我难道没有说过你也是受诅咒的？是你和你的族人给这座城引来了厄运。我父亲的诅咒只是针对我；而你们背负的诅咒却是针对你们全体，针对所有Noldor。

我是所谓的孽子。我是黑暗精灵的后裔。你们对我全都抱着疑虑和鄙视，罔顾我还有一半你们血统的事实。不要惊讶，这些我当然知道；我的名字并非毫无根据。然而足够讽刺的是，起初我并没有绝望。我相信我可以赢得你的族人的尊重，我相信我可以摆脱过去的阴影。我学习过，我努力过，我尽了全力。如今我是合格的领主，是出色的金属匠，正合时势所需。我几乎相信了我可以摆脱我父亲的诅咒——而你那时做了什么，我的姐姐？

你蔑视我。你逃避我。你把我看作德行败坏之人，一心寻求和近亲的不伦之恋。我的姐姐，你可知道爱恋和欲望有着区别？我知道你不会爱我。我真正与我的欲望搏斗过。但为何你不能给我哪怕一点关怀，爱我如同表亲或兄弟？如果我心中的火焰转向了黑暗，你敢说你在其中毫无责任？

对，我意识到了我的诅咒，我父亲对我的诅咒：“在此你的一切希望都将成空。”然而他的诅咒是否真的无懈可击？难道就不会有任何空隙？——如果我不能拥有你的爱，我是不是还能拥有荣耀和权力？

而你和你的族人背负的诅咒，就这样及时展示了威力。

我宁愿死在Nirnaeth Arnoediad里。我宁愿在战场上牺牲，作为一个英雄、一个战士，被尊崇、被铭记。我满腔疲惫，厌倦了抵抗诱惑、粉饰太平，始终披着伪装度日。然而我见证的不是荣耀和功绩，而是鲜血和死亡；我看到Eldar的光辉被无情践踏在沙尘里。那是你们背负的诅咒，剥夺本就渺茫的希望，破坏来之不易的胜利。Noldor在劫难逃；当那一天到来，覆巢之下，谈何荣耀权力！那些金发的凡人说他们在临死之前看到一颗新星升起，然而我只看到我的希望在那一刻枯萎凋敝。

我从来不曾如此憎恶自己的洞察先见。

“哦……我的姐姐，我必须表达歉意。这不是反思的时候。如果我没有误会，我的姐姐，你选择缄默。很好。跟我来，看看接下来会发生什么。”

你的金发到了我的手里，还有你那有着同样金发的儿子。容我重申，这是你的选择，就像下嫁那个短暂又卑贱的人类。我的姐姐，你的选择实在不比我的睿智；所以跟我来，睁大双眼——

“看到城墙和烈火了吗？那就是你儿子要去的地方，而你将不得不在这里注视。这是你的选择。你那么爱那个凡人，你们的爱情结出了果实，而这就是我迟到的祝福——我允许你见证它的逝去。”

你们的后代从我手中夺走了王权。你们的后代将来会取代我的地位。没有爱，没有权力；最后我还能拥有什么？

啊……父亲。你的话是真的。千真万确。

“来，我的姐姐。不要在你的选择面前畏缩。”

选择。选择。又一次，微妙狡猾的词句，愚蠢头脑里的幻想而已。当我被带到他面前——他，Arda真正的大君王——这便是我的顿悟。我清清楚楚地看到了一切，从开端到结局。

那座城在劫难逃。

Noldor在劫难逃。

我的第一个选择本来就是注定。它不是什么选择，而是早已成形，被嵌入了另一个宏大的设计。仅仅是为了那一个目的，我才会存在，而一把火焰、一种永恒的痛苦，被植入了我的灵魂。

那个凡人是怎么说的？他声称这是来自Ulmo本人的讯息：命运（大地的儿女如此呼之）之铠甲常存一隙，厄运之高墙惯有一缺，直至完工落成，亦即汝等所称之终结。

愚蠢。你们认为那缺口、那裂隙是战胜绝望的希望，是噩梦中的救赎，是黑暗中的光明。可你们错了。你们全都错了。那是我；那是我！我将是那个给这道高墙打开缺口的人，那方式你们从来不曾预料，那结局你们永远不会忘记。

我不再需要王权；我也不会再去挣扎努力。我只要你们全都去死。那些用不信任的眼光衡量过我的人，那些用自以为正当的理由剥夺我之所有的人，我要你们去死。我要这座城彻底毁灭，万劫不复。我得不到的，你们也休想继承。

但在那之前，让我面对一个人，让我深深看进那个人的双眼。她曾如阳光般照亮了这座白城，初次相逢就用聪慧和美貌俘获了我的心。

——也把我卷入了Noldor的厄运。

“放下他，把你的脏手从她身上拿开！”

啊，终于。另一个主角登场了。真是精彩：一幕顺利上演的戏剧，一个布局完整的舞台；遗憾的是，我也是演员之一。看，我会放开你，我会试图刺死你的儿子。你的小崽子居然咬了我，有些意外，但我可以接受，假装那是计划的一部分。现在我已拔剑在手，脚下是这个城市的高墙坚石。

你既播种，也必收获。

“来吧，你这卑贱的凡人。是时候了。”

这个时刻，我等待已久；我知道得比谁都早，看得比谁都清晰。厄运之高墙惯有一缺，直至完工落成，亦即汝等所称之终结。愚蠢，彻底的愚蠢！与其说那是希望的突破之处，不如说是黑暗趁虚而入之隙。

“来吧！”

一场宿命的对决，冥冥中早已注定。我们不过是他人掌中的棋子，挂上了提线的木偶——而如果木偶被残酷地赋予了一颗尚未麻木的心灵和一双不受遮蔽的眼睛，在他的世界里生命将是什么样子？

来吧，就在这命定的城墙上起舞。让我们来完成拼图的最后一隅。把我们的生命当作一场危险赌博的赌注，表现得就像完全不知道可能的结局。

然而，我知道那会是什么结局。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 引号外的内容都是Maeglin的思绪，而思绪闪过脑海的速度远快于言语。  
> 黑体字引自《未完的传说》。  
> 事实上Maeglin不该叫Idril“姐姐”，我让他这样说，作为对他们之间的血缘关系的逆反和讽刺，正是这血缘关系给他的爱蒙上了阴影。


End file.
